


Translation

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom can translate things from the original Orlando to English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



Orlando shows up at 2 am.

Utterly used to this sort of thing now, Dom--still working off his drunk from a night at the pub--just stumbles to the door and lets Orlando in.

"I'm sorry," Orlando says, and this too is familiar, as is the urge to make his way to Viggo's place and kick the crap out of Viggo.

But no, that's no fair at all. Viggo ... well he's Viggo and, according to Orlando, he took Orli at his word when Orlando said that the affair was just a casual, friends-with-benefits thing. Because--and Dom has this memorized--Viggo has this job to do and he wants to do it well and a serious relationship isn't part of that agenda, and Viggo thinks that it's great that Orlando has such a fantastic opportunity to explore how life and sex and work and the craft intersect, and Viggo really doesn't believe in relationships that limit his options.

Dom misses Stuart at times.

"Were you over at," Dom begins.

"Yeah," Orlando interrupts, "but he had this idea he needed to work on and...." He shrugs. "I hate to get in the way."

_In other words, he was ignoring you,_ Dom thinks. He's gotten quite used to translating from Orlando to plain English, and he can even speak Viggo a little, although he suspects he translates that particular language with a bit of a bias.

"I should stop going over there," Orlando says.

"You always say that," Dom says over his shoulder as he heads into the kitchen. Orlando follows him in and sits at the table as Dom puts the kettle on.

"Maybe I mean it this time," Orlando says, but Dom rather doubts it.

_Is he that good?_ Dom wants to ask. _Can the sex be so good that you keep going back even though he only thinks of you as a friend and not as a real lover? Even though he's vague and someone else half the time?_

"Biscuit?" Dom asks, holding out a tin.

"Ta," Orlando says, taking a couple. He puts one on the table and turns the other over in his hands, and Dom has to force himself to mess with the tea things rather than watch Orlando fidget.

"You're welcome to stay," Dom says, handing Orlando a mug of tea.

"You're going to get sick of this," Orlando says and Dom knows that it's Orlando for, _I don't really like myself right now and don't want to inflict me on my friends._

"Orlando," Dom says and then waits until Orlando looks up before saying what he really wants to say. "You're welcome to stay."

"I can't promise," Orlando says, proving that he's gotten pretty good at translating Dom.

"No one can," Dom replies, and it's a little scary because this is suddenly a real conversation except for the part where they're still speaking something other than plain English. "But I'm looking to limit my options."

"Yeah?" Orlando says looking down at his slightly dusty fingers. He puts the biscuit down and reaches out to lay his hand over Dom's. "That sounds good."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/profile)[**almostnever**](http://almostnever.livejournal.com/) who, when offered a fic in return for me snagging some icons, asked for Angsty Orlando--with Dom--from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
